Jurassic Park: 4
by Ralicha
Summary: Dr.Alan Grant und Ian Malcolm werden gebraucht um etwas derartig großes und gefährliches zu verhindern,dass sie sich gezwungen sehen auch diesmal wieder einen Fuß auf die verhassten Inseln zu setzten.Ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit beginnt!Werden sie überleben?


Disclaimer: Dieses Werk basiert auf Figuren und Handlungen von Jurassic Park. Bekannte Firguren und Orte aus Jurassic Park unterliegen dem Copyright von Michael Crichton dem Autor von "Dino Park" und dem Filme-Regisseur Steven Spielberg.

**Kapitel 1 "Nachrichten"**

Joe Hastings schmiss gelangweilt den dicken Wälzer über Paläontologie beiseite. Sie hatte genug vom lernen. Bereits seit heute Morgen beschäftigte sie sich mit alten Ausgrabungen aus vergangenen Erdzeitaltern und es war schon weit nach Mittag.

Ihre Mitbewohnerin im Studentenheim hatte sich seit gestern auch nicht mehr blicken lassen. Sie befand sich mit hoher wahrscheinlich bei ihrem Freund Harold, einem überaus idiotischen Footballspieler der wohl mehr als nur hirntot war. Sie konnte echt nicht verstehen wieso sich Mary mit so einem Dummkopf abgab.

Seufzend erhob sich Joe vom Bett und öffnete das Fenster. Eine warme Brise wehte in das stickige Zimmer und sie genoss die frische Luft. Stumm betrachtete sie die Wolken am Himmel die langsam aber stetig über sie hinweg zogen.

Sie studierte nun schon seit genau zwei Jahren Paläontologie an der Universität in Helena, der Hauptstadt von Montana. Und sie gehörte zu den zwei Besten in diesem Fach, was allerdings nicht sehr schwierig war. Insgesamt waren sie 11 Leute die sich als Paläontologie-Studierende bezeichnen konnten. Es gab nämlich nicht mehr viele die Paläontologie wählen um später eben als Paläontologe tätig zu sein. Und nicht jede Universität bot dieses Studienfach an. Die meisten suchen sich heute lieber rechtswissenschaftliche oder medizinische Studienfächer aus, Fächer die in der Zukunft mehr Erfolg versprachen.

Ihre Eltern hatten ihr vom Fach abgeraten, weil sie später nichts damit erreichen würde. Irgendwann würde es bald nichts mehr geben, was man ausgraben könnte. Sie sollte lieber in der Zukunft leben als an Vergangenem zu hängen und sich über dämliche Fossilien zu freuen. Aber sie hatte keineswegs auf ihre Eltern gehört. Das hatte sie nie getan und würde sie nie tun. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Willen und ihre eigenen Wünsche, sowie Träume die sie wahr werden lassen wollte. Das Gefühl etwas Vergangenes, etwas das über tausend- gar über Millionen Jahre alt war, in den Händen halten zu können war einfach überwältigend und phantastisch.

Doch der Traum befand sich, so wie es aussah, noch weit entfernt. Bisher hatte sie nur theoretischen Kram gelernt. Sie konnte viel über die verschiedenen Arten der Dinosaurier erzählen oder über die verschiedenen und komplexen Fossilien Vorträge halten – sie konnte wahrlich viel, doch nur im theoretischen Bereich. Sie wollte sich endlich mit echten Funden beschäftigen und nicht nur mit denen die auf altem Papier abgebildet waren.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

Verwundert schloss sie das Fenster und ging zur Tür und griff nach dem Türhenkel.

„Bill ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir mein Exemplar nicht ausleihen werde…!"

Doch nicht Bill, ein Freund im selben Fach, sondern Dr. Alan Grant ihr Professor für Paläontologie stand in der Tür.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie ich dachte sie wären-„

„Bill, ja." Der Professor lächelte freundlich „ Das war nicht zu überhören."

„Tut mir leid Professor, aber es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ein Lehrer extra ins Wohnheim kommt und…"

„Oh ja, verziehen sie. Darf ich rein kommen?"

Joe drehte sich kurz herum und sah sich das Chaos im Zimmer an. Überall lagen Bücher, Schreibutensilien und Hefte herum.

„Ich denke das ist keine gute Idee." sagte sie verlegen und schaute wohl sichtlich gequält, denn der Professor fing an zu lachen.

„Ich war nicht anders in meiner Zeit als Student, Joe, ich kenn mich da aus."

„Hm na gut." Den Kopf kratzend trat sie bei Seite und ließ ihn rein.

„Was haben sie denn?" sagte der Professor und hob ein Buch vom Boden auf" Ich sehe nur die Wirkung von Wissbegier und Fleiß."

Joe lächelte und schloss die Tür.

„Verzeihen sie, Professor, aber warum sind sie hier? Wenn sie wissen wollen, ob ich gut mit meiner Semesterarbeit voran komme, dann kann ich ihnen versichern, dass ich-„

„Nein, nein ich komme wegen etwas ganz anderem, keine Sorge." Der Professor lächelte geheimnisvoll. Er nahm den Stuhl von Marys Schreibtisch und setzte sich drauf.

„ Joe, sie sind eine meiner besten Schüler, sie sind engagiert, intelligent und neugierig. Ich schätze ihr Wissen sehr und ich denke es ist Zeit für eine kleine Änderung in ihrem Studentenleben."

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Was wollte er? Jedenfalls schien das Thema sehr wichtig zu sein, sonst wäre er sicher nicht extra ins Wohnheim gekommen.

„Ich möchte, dass sie mich begleiten."

„Begleiten? Wohin begleiten?" Joe war überrascht. Damit hätte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Überrascht?" Er stand auf und übergab ihr einen braunen Hefter „ Ich möchte, dass sie sich das hier ansehen."

Joe nahm den Hefter entgegen. Er war recht schwer und beinhaltete viel Papier. Verwundert und neugierig öffnete sie die Mappe und blickte auf ein Deckblatt mit dem Titel „ _paleontological excavation – latest discoverys of fossils"._

"Sie wollen mich zu den neuesten Ausgrabungen mitnehmen?" Joe blätterte weiter und blickte auf unterschiedliche Fotos von versteinerten Knochen und anderem. Ähnliche Bilder hatte sie sich immer in ihren Lehrbüchern angesehen.

„Nun ich sag es so: es wird schon bald keine Gelegenheiten mehr geben sich Ausgrabungen außerhalb der Universität anzusehen. Uns wird der Hahn zugedreht. Wir können die Ausgrabungen nicht mehr finanzieren, da unser Sponsor vor kurzen verstorben ist."

Joe war sich nicht sicher, aber sie konnte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirkliche Trauer und Bedauern in den Augen ihres Professors sehen.

„Leider kann ich nicht jedem von meinen elf Schülern die Möglichkeit bieten wenigstens einmal praktische Arbeit zu Vollrichten. Normalweise würden wir fast jeden Tag bei den Funden verbringen, aber wie gesagt: die Projekte sind nicht mehr zu finanzieren. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Joe klappe den Hefter wieder zu und sah Grant in die Augen.

„ Wie viele werden sie mitnehmen?"

„Schlagen sie Seite 10 auf, dort sind die Personen aufgelistet die mitkommen."

Joe tat wie ihr geheißen und blickte auf zwei Personen: Auf sich selbst und auf William Macy, einem schwarzhaarigen, großwüchsigen jungen Mann. Er gehörte ebenfalls zu den besten im Kurs.

„Ein wenig unfair den Anderen gegenüber oder?"

Grant lächelte, es war ein ehrliches lächeln „ Nun vielleicht, aber den Umständen entsprechend geht das schon in Ordnung."

Er stand auf „ Also? sagen sie zu?"

Joe stand ebenfalls auf und nahm seine Hand die er ihr entgegend hielt.

„ Ja auf jeden Fall." sagte sie.

„Dann ist die Sache ja geregelt. Dann bis morgen also."

„Bis morgen?!"

„'tschuldigung, hab ich das vergessen zu erwähnen?" Der Professor grinste und öffnete die Zimmertür „ Morgen um 4:30 Uhr geht's los, ziehen sie sich was passendes an. Wir treffen uns vor der Uni, der Wagen wird bereit stehen. Wir sehen uns Morgen." Zum Abschied winkte er noch einmal mit dem Hefter und schloss dann hinter sich die Tür. Zurück blieb eine junge Frau die nicht so recht wusste was sie für den nächsten Tag anziehen sollte.

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell, wie Joe feststellen musste und sie war absolut nicht ausgeschlafen oder fit für den actionreichen Tag. Sie dachte jedenfalls, dass er actionreich würde. Hastig und noch total verschlafen griff sie nach ihrem Rucksack, der ein Paar Bücher, Schreibsachen und Kram beeinhaltete von dem Joe glaubte sie würde sie brauchen.

Der Wagen wartete tatsächlich in aller früh vor der Uni und ein Professor wartete den Joe "so" noch gar nicht kannte. Grant trug einen alten und braunen Cowboy-Hut, Wanderstiefel, eine ältere blaue Jeans und einen ausgefranzten Rucksack bei sich. Er sah nach, ja, nach Abendteuer aus. Joe kam sich plötzlich sehr albern vor. Sie hatte zwar daran gedacht etwas sportlichere Kleidung anzuziehen, damit sie sich freier bewegen konnte, aber an etwas ältere Sachen hatte sie absolut nicht gedacht. Das hieß wohl neue Sachen adeé oder aus neu mach alt. Als Joe beim Wagen angekommen war, grinste der Professor.

" Also ich dachte wir wollten etwas ausgraben..."

Joe warf gerötet den Rucksack in den offenen Kofferraum und setzte sich rasch auf die hintere Sitzbank des Wagens. Sie hörte noch wie der Professor lachte, den Kofferraum schloss und sah dann wie er sich ans Lenkrad setzte.

"Ich denke ihr kennt euch schon..."

Erst jetzt viel Joe auf, dass jemand auf dem Beifahrersitz saß.

Joe nickte. "Hi, William."

"Hi." war Williams einzige Antwort. Er hob noch einmal die Hand zur Begrüßung und steckte dann wieder sofort sein Gesicht in eines der Bücher, welches er auf dem Schoß liegen hatte. Grant schmiss den Motor an und der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung.

Nach vielen Stunden war die kleine Gruppe endlich angekommen. Nun blickte sie auf den Fort Peck Lake von Montana. In einem Umkreis von 250 m waren Zelte aufgebaut und hie und da befanden sich kleine Gruben und es waren Menschen beim ausgraben ihrer Funde zu sehen. Leises hämmern und meißeln erfüllte die Luft und Joe war glücklich. Endlich konnte sie sich mit ihren eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass diese Arbeit wirklich das war was sie selbst tun wollte.

"Hier entlang bitte."

Der Professor führte sie an den Zelten und Gruben vorbei, bis sie das Zelt erreichten welches wohl ihm gehörte. Sie traten ein. Außer, dass hier ein paar Kisten standen und sich reihenweise Bücher stapelten gab es hier nur Staub und eine kleine Pritsche, die als Abglage diente.

"Fühlen sie sich wie zu Hause, wenn das in diesem Loch überhaupt möglich ist." sagte der Professor, ging zu dem Campingtisch und blieb kurz stehen. Er nahm ein- bis zwei Briefe in die Hand und warf sie sofort in den Müllkorb der daneben stand.

"So ich werde euch als aller erstes die Werkzeuge zeigen und dann gehen wir zu unserem neusten Fund."

"Ein Raptor?" fragte William und legte das erste mal seine Bücher bei Seite.

"Ja, ein Raptor, wiedereinmal." Das Wiedereinmal war leise ausgesprochen und die Betonung klang unglücklich.

Grant schmiss seinen Rucksack auf die Pritsche und verließ das Zelt, William folgte ihm. Joe's Neugier allerdings war geweckt worden. Sie holte die zwei Briefe aus den Korb heraus und schaute auf die Absender. _InGen_. Zwei Briefe vom selbem Absender, allerdings waren die Daten der Zustellung unterschiedlich. Der erste kam vor sechs Wochen an der zweite erst vor zwei Tagen.

"Joe? Kommen sie?" Grant steckte den Kopf durch die Zeltplane und Joe steckte die Briefe hastig ein. "Ja bin sofort da."

Sie entledigte sich ihres Rucksacks und verließ das Zelt. Grant zeigte ihnen viele Methoden die der sicheren Ausgrabung eines fossilen Fundes dienten und wie man den Unterschied zwischen dem Fossil und dem Gestein merken konnte. Schließlich war im grunde alles Gestein. Es waren versteinerte Knochen.

Joe hatte Spaß an der Arbeit und sie lernte viele neue Dinge kennen und Menschen. Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl, als nur am Schreibtisch zu sitzen und zu büffeln. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie hätte heute mehr gelernt als sie jemals in zwei Wochen durch ein Schulbuch lernen würde. Sie war glücklich.

"Hey Joe, machen wir eine Pause?"

William hielt ihr eine Flasche Wasser hin und sie nahm sie dankend an. Die Arbeit war trotz des langsamen vorrankommens sehr anstrengend. Man musste sich sehr konzentrieren und genau aufpassen, dass nichts schief ging. Die Pause also war dringend nötig. William Macy war ein netter Kerl. Er war sehr übereifrig und bemüht alles richtig zu machen. Seine Fazination für die Dionosaurier schien grenzenlos und das lies ihm Joe gegenüber sympatisch erscheinen. Sie konnten sich gut unterhalten und sie schienen beide auf der selben Wellenlänge zu sein. Vielleicht war seine Fazination für die Dinosaurier aber auch zu groß. Ein Brief den Grant in den Müllkorb geschmissen hatte, ragte nämlich aus Joes Jackentasche heraus und William zeigte wenig Achtung ihr gegenüber und zog ihn heraus.

"InGen? Das ist doch die Firma die mehrere Menschenleben aufgrund eines fehlgeschlagegen Projektes auf dem Gewissen hat?."

"William!" Joe sprang auf und riss ihm den Brief aus der Hand.

"Der Brief ist für den Professor, wieso hast du ihn?."

Joe fühlte sich ertappt und zog den Brief wieder raus " Er hatte ihn weggeschmissen..."

"Und da dachtest du du könntest mal einen Blick hineinwerfen?." Er grinste geheimnisvoll und Joe zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Keine schlechte wohl eine Firma will die den Bach herunter geht?"

Er riss ihr den Brief aus der Hand, öffnete ihn und las vor.

" _Sehr geehrter Mister Grant,_

_bezüglich einiger Vorfälle die in Sant Juana - Costa Rica beobachtet werden konnten und sich auf das verjährte Projekt beziehen, schreibe ich Ihnen._

_Sie sind ein Experte in ihrem Fachgebiet und der letzte Vorfall an dem sie natürlich unfreiwillig beteiligt waren, beweist uns, dass sie immer noch der Beste unter den Besten sind._

_Die UN und die Regierung von Costa Rica haben beschlossen, was mit den Inseln geschehen soll. Dafür allerdings muss eine Expertisengruppe , natürlich mit Begleitschutz, eine Untersuchung durchführen. Anhand von modernster Technik konnte erwiesen werden in welchen Gebieten sich die Tiere aufhalten. Darum behandelt die Untersuchung einschließlich lebende Exemplare, die sich außerhalb der roten Zonen befinden. Ihre Beteiligung würde die Forschung weit vorran bringen und ihre Arbeit würde natürlich ausreichend bezahlt werden. _

_Denken sie über unser Angebot nach. InGen würde sich bei einer Beteiligung ihrerseits sehr geehrt fühlen, da die vorrangegangen Projekte niemals abgeschlossen wurden. Nähere Informationen erhalten sie, wenn sie sich bei der unten aufgeführten Nummer melden._

_Hochachtungsvoll, _

_Peter Hawkings, Vorsitzender des InGens- Wissenschaftsbundes. "_

Joe und William starrten den Brief fassungslos und stumm an und wussten nicht so recht was sie sagen sollten.

" Okay das ist nun mal wirklich was ganz anderes als ich erwartet hätte."

Joe stimmte William im stillen zu und dachte über etwas nach, dass sie vor vielen Jahren im Fernsehen gesehen -und als Quatsch eingestuft hatte, obwohl es darüber viele Berichte gegeben hatte.

"Ich glaube die Sprechen von diesen Inseln auf denen angeblich Dionsaurier leben sollen." sagte Joe und nahm den Brief aus Williams Hand und las ihn noch einmal durch.

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass meine ausgewählten Studenten kleine Schnüffler sind, dann hätte ich mich definitiv für zwei andere entschieden."

Erschrocken und ertappt wirbelten Joe und William herum und blickten in das wütende Gesicht ihres Professors.

"Verzeihen sie Professor...."

" Es hat schon einen bestimmten Grund, wenn ich Briefe wegschmeiße."

"Haben sie alles gehört.?"

"Ja und ich wünschte dem wäre nicht so."

"Was ist InGen für eine Firma?" fragte William und gab den Brief dem Professor.

Grant seuftze und blickte auf das verstaubte Papier "InGen ist eine Firma die keinen Respekt vor der Natur und ihre Gewalt hat, sie ist eine Firma die gerne mal Gott spielt und niemals aus ihren Fehlern lernt. Sie ist eine Firma die Themenparkmonster konsturiert hat und niemals an die Folgen gedacht hat. Es geht dieser Firma immer nur ums Geld. Das war damals so und heute wird es nicht anders sein!" Wütend zerknüllte er den Brief und gab ihn William zurück.

"Die Pause ist vorbei."

Der Professor setzte sich seinen Hut wieder auf und ließ die beiden einfach so stehen. Joe fühlte sich plötzlich sehr schuldig. William allerdings schien sich keineswegs unwohl zu fühlen, denn er gab Joe den Brief zurück und sagte bevor er ging. "Ich würde sofort ja sagen." Mit diesen Worten folgte er dem Professor und Joe blieb alleine zurück.

Joe hatte ihre Arbeit fortgesetzt. Sie hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen bezüglich des Briefes und konnte sich nicht so recht auf das konzentrieren was sie eigentlich tun sollte. Den Pinsel mit dem sie die Knochen freilegen sollte, die ihr zugeteilt worden waren, legte sie beiseite und sie setzte sich mit einem seufzen zurück._ Wie war sie nur auf die dumme Idee gekommen einen privaten Brief der nicht an sie selbst adressiert war zu nehmen und zu öffnen?_

Sie schüttelte verärgert über sich selbst den Kopf.

"Na, kannst du nicht mehr?"

Joe blickte auf und sah in das Gesicht eines Mannes, dem sie bei der Arbeit hatte helfen sollen. Sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf und ließ die Schultern sinken.

"Kannst ruhig ne Pause einlegen, wenn du willst." sagte der Paläontologe und lächelte freundlich.

"Danke." war das einzige was Joe sagen konnte, stand auf und hastete in die Richtung des Versorgungszeltes. Sie war froh einen Ort aufsuchen zu können wo sie vorerst ungestört war um über das nachzudenken was sie so sehr beschäftigte.

Als sie die Plane beiseite schob starrte sie überrascht in das schmutzige Gesicht ihres Professors der sich gerade etwas Wasser aus einem der Karnister in seinen Becher füllte.

"Oh." war das einzige was Joe hervorbringen konnte.

Ohne etwas zu sagen ging Grant an ihr vorbei.

"Es tut mir leid." rief Joe und sie spürte wie ihr die röte ins Gesicht schoss. Der Professor hielt inne, aber er drehte sich nicht zu ihr herum. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken. Doch dann seufzte er und wandte sich ihr zu.

"Ich hab dich nicht ausgewählt, damit ich dich letzendlich den ganzen Tag ignoriere, nein." er hielt inne und sah sie nachdenklich an" Eigentlich heiß ich junge Neugier gut, aber wenn es um private Angelegenheiten geht, dann haben sich Außernstehe gefälligst raus zu halten."

Joe schluckte den dicken Kloß, der sich in ihren Hals gebildet hatte, herunter.

"Ja, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich hatte nicht das Recht dazu."

"Ihr habt mich an Dinge erinnert die ich gerne vergessen hätte." Grant seufzte abermals "Aber es ist passiert und es lässt sich nicht ändern- ich hätte mich früher oder später eh mit diesen Dingen auseinander setzten müssen."

Alan Grant ging zurück ins Zelt, nahm einen weiteren Becher und füllte Wasser hinein.

"Professor..." fing Joe an, aber sie wusste nicht so recht wie sie es formulieren sollte. Er lächelte schief und gab ihr den zweiten Becher.

"Damals..." begann der Professor und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch auf denen die Wasserkarnister standen." Wusste ich gar nicht was mich erwarten würde, als mich John Hammond der Leiter der Firma _InGen_ gefragt hatte ob ich nicht Interesse daran hätte meine Meinung als Paläontologe über einen neuen "Vergnügungspark" zu äußern."

"Und dieser Vergnügungspark war der Jurassic Park?" fragte Joe ungläubig "Ich dachte das wäre nur eine erfundene Geschichte damit die Medien endlich mal wieder etwas interessantes zu erzählen hatten."

Alan Grant lachte freudlos und besah Joe mit einem quälenden Blick "Der Jurassic Park war so echt, echter hätte er gar nicht sein können. Schließlich verschlang er ein Menschenleben nach dem anderen."

"Was ist schief gelaufen?" fragte Joe neugierig.

"Nun, ein Computerspezialist hatte dafür gesorgt dass das Sicherheitssysthem zusammengestürzt ist. Alle gefährlichen Dinosauerier hatten freie Bahn und konnte herumspazieren wie es ihnen beliebte."

Joe schluckte. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken was sie wohl gemacht hätte wenn sie plötzlich auf der Speiseliste eines Raptors gestanden hätte. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich bereits aus Angst gestorben.

"Paar Jahre später hat sich herausgestellt, dass sich die Dinosauerier trotz menschlicher Kontrolle weiter fortgepflanzt hatten. _InGen_, nun nicht mehr unter der Leitung John Hammonds, kam dann auf die dumme Idee einen weiteren Park zu bauen, doch diesmal in San Diego. Und nun Rate mal was passiert ist?"

Der Professor sah sie fragend an.

"Es ist wieder schief gelaufen. Ein T-Rex hatte die Stadt unsicher gemacht. Es war überall in den Nachrichten. Ich dachte wirklich das wäre nur ein dummer Streich eines genialen Animations-Designers gewesen"

"Keineswegs." sagte Grant und lachte "Aber Ian Malcom, er war einer der Kritiker des ersten Parks, hat mit seiner Freundin alles wieder hingebogen."

"Dann müsste _InGen_ doch endlich aufgegeben haben oder?"

"So wie es aussieht nicht. Ich schätze die großen Verluste die sie erlitten haben und das Ansehen welches sie in der Öffentlichkeit verloren haben, wollen sie wieder wett machen, indem sie sich abermals den genmanipulierten Monstern widmen. Doch diesmal wohl eher im passiven Bereich."

"Sie wollen wahrscheinlich..." begann Joe und knüpfte die Information die sie aus dem Brief erhalten hatte mit denen von Grant zusammen "...ihr Ansehen und natürlich ihr Budge aufstocken, indem sie der Öffentlich etwas darbieten was bisher kein Wissenschaftler herausgefunden hat."

Der Professor zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie überrascht an.

Joe fuhr fort " Ich meine, die bisherigen Informationen über Dinosaurier haben Wissenschaftler doch nur aus Knochen und sterblichen Überresten aus längst vergangenen Zeiten." Sie dachte kurz nach und fügte noch hinzu "abgesehen natürlich von den erhaltenen Infos aus dem ersten Park und der Expedition auf der zweiten Insel."

Grant lachte "Ja, das wird es wohl sein." dann aber wurde er schlagartig ernst." Jedesmal, wenn Wisenschaftler einen Fuß auf diese Insel gesetzt haben, dann hat es immer nur eine minimale Anzahl Überlebender gegeben. Es ist eine absurde Idee zu glauben, dass man genug Ausgerüstet diese Inseln lebend überstehen kann."

Joe musste an ein paar Zeilen denken die sie im Brief gelesen hatte. "Aber sie schreiben doch, dass sie das Gebiet was sie erforschen wollen genaustens untersucht haben und sich nur außerhalb der Gefahrenzonen aufhalten würden."

"Das hat den letzten Wissenschaftlern auch nicht viel genützt" erwiderte der Professor "Ich jedenfalls für meinen Teil werde niemals wieder auch nur _einen_ Fuß auf eine der Insel setzten."

"Es gibt mehr als Zwei?" fragte Joe.

"Ja. Es sind Fünf. Auch bekannt als die Fünf Tode." sagte Grant und leerte seinen Becher.

"Fünf..." widerholte Joe leise. "Was glaubt ihr meint _InGen_ mit "_Die UN und die Regierung von Costa Rica haben beschlossen, was mit den Inseln geschehen soll"?"_

"Das." sagte Grant und griff nach der Zeltplane "Werden wir wohl nie erfahren." Dann lächelte er freundlich, setzte sich seinen Hut wieder auf und trat hinaus ins Freie. Die Zeltplane viel vor Joe wieder zu und ließ sie im blassen Dunkel zurück...

Ian Malcolm seufzte genervt, als er den Stapel Briefe unter dem Briefschlitz liegen sah. Brummend und noch relativ verschlafen hob er die Briefe auf, ging ins Wohnsimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch nieder._ Rechnung..._der erste Brief flog geradewegs nach hinten weg und landete auf dem Fußboden. _Rechnung..._auch dieser Brief wurde nicht geöffnet und landete hinter der Couch und blieb dort, verdammt zu verstauben, liegen. _Wieder Rechnung..._der Stapel Rechnungen hatte sich bereits beachtlich angehäuft, als Ian Malcolm kurz stutze und innehielt.

"Was zum?..."das reißende Gräusch von Papier kündigte das öffnen des Umschlages an, welcher Malcolm hatte inne halten lassen.

Mit einem raschelnden Geräusch wurde das Papier aus dem Umschlag geholt und auseinander gefaltet. Seine Augen wurde immer größer, als er den Inhalt des Briefes anfing zu lesen. Doch plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken. Das Papier fiel zu Boden und hastig griff Ian nach dem Telefon. Er nahm den Höhrer in die Hand und klemmte diesen zwischen seinem Ohr und seiner Schulter um nebenbei nach dem Papier zu greifen.

"Ian?" kam es aus dem Höhrer.

"M- Moment..." er fummelte am Boden herum und durchwühlte die Massen an Zeitungen, gelesenen Heften und zerschknüllten Briefen, bis er gefunden hatte was er suchte.

"Ian!" die weibliche Stimme wurde energischer.

"So ja....bin da." Er konnte nicht fassen was er in den Händen hielt. Weißes Papier mit schwarzgedruckter Schrift, adressiert an ihn. Oben in der Ecke stand in dicken blauen Buchstaben _InGen_.

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!" die Stimme der Frau am Telefon beförderte ihn zurück in die Realität.

"Tut mir leid, wie war das nochmal?" sagte er.

Die Frau seuftze hörbar genervt und wiederholte sich "Ich komme morgen vorbei und hole meine letzten Sachen ab. Gegen 16 Uhr bin ich da, Okay?".

_Stimmt ja _dachte Ian und besah sich seiner Wohnung. Ein stechendes Gefühl breitete sich, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, in seinem Magen aus. Sarah hatte vor ca. 3 Monaten Schluss gemacht und nun wollte sie ihre restlichen Sachen abholen kommen, die aus Vier Kartons bestanden die bereit zum abholen im Flur standen.

Ian seufzte "Gut 16 Uhr, ist das Alles?"

"Ja und Grüß Kelly von mir, wenn du sie mal wieder siehst."

"Hm...Bye."

"Bye."

Ian legte den Höhrer wieder auf und lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. Ganze 6 Jahre waren sie zusammen gewesen, bis es zum plötzlichen Aus gekommen war. Er selbst hatte finanzelle Probleme bekommen und darum zu viel um die Ohren. Er konnte sich zu wenig um Sarah kümmern und die Reaktion von ihr war eben die gewesen, dass sie ihre Sachen gepackt hat und schnurstracks davon geeilt war. Jedenfalls war das die kurze Version von dem was er in den ganzen letzten Monaten erlebt hatte. Außerdem war Kelly schon seit längeren Ausgezogen und sie führte nun ihr eigenes Leben. Leider sah es nun dementsprechend auch in seiner Wohnung aus. Überall lag Papier, schmutzige Wäsche und allerlei Krimskram herum, sodass er schon etwas Hüpfen musste um überhaupt vom Wohnzimmer aus zur Haustür, oder von der Küche aus ins Schlafzimmer, zu gelangen.

Sein Leben gefiel ihm nicht mehr. Es war total herunter gekommen und er hatte sich nun mit allerei Rechnungen herum zu plagen die er einfach nicht bezahlen konnte. Die Briefe stapelten sich von Monat zu Monat und sein Vermieter drängte ihn die monatliche Miete zu bezahlen. Außerdem hatte ihn die Uni gefeuert an der er tätig gewesen war. Das alles war einfach, um es kurz und genau auf dem Punkt zu bringen, _Scheiße_. Dann viel ihm der Brief wieder ein und alle negativen Gedanken die ihn so stressten verflogen auf einmal. Allerdings kamen neue hinzu. _Was zur Hölle will InGen?_

Mit einer neugierigen Vorsicht nahm er den Brief in seine Hand, strich ihn wieder glatt und laß ihn durch:

"_ Sehr geehrter Mister Malcolm,_

_bezüglich einiger Vorfälle die in Sant Juana - Costa Rica beobachtet werden konnten und sich auf das verjährte Projekt beziehen, schreibe ich Ihnen._

_Der letzte Vorfall an dem sie beteiligt waren ist lange her und ich weiß, dass sie nicht positiv auf uns zu sprechen sind. _(_Allerdings_, dachte Ian und las weiter)

_Die UN und die Regierung von Costa Rica haben beschlossen, was mit den Inseln geschehen soll. Dafür allerdings muss eine Expertisengruppe , natürlich mit Begleitschutz, eine Untersuchung durchführen. Anhand von modernster Technik konnte erwiesen werden in welchen Gebieten sich die Tiere aufhalten. Darum behandelt die Untersuchung einschließlich lebende Exemplare, die sich außerhalb der roten Zonen befinden. Ihre Kenntnisse über die Inseln wäre für uns von unschätzbaren Wert und Ihre Beteiligung würde unsere Forschung weit vorran bringen. Ihre Arbeit würde natürlich ausreichend und mit einer anständigen Summe bezahlt werden. _

_Denken sie über unser Angebot nach. InGen würde sich bei einer Beteiligung ihrerseits sehr geehrt fühlen, da die vorrangegangen Projekte niemals abgeschlossen wurden. Nähere Informationen erhalten sie, wenn sie sich bei der unten aufgeführten Nummer melden. _

_Hochachtungsvoll, _

_Peter Hawkings, Vorsitzender des InGens- Wissenschaftsbundes. _

_Ps: Ich bitte sie über unser Angebot nachzudenken. Wir könnten ihre finanziellen Probleme, bei einer Zusage, natürlich sofort beheben. "_

Wütend über diese Frechheit knüllte er das Papier zusammen und warf es gegen den Fernseher. _Was bilden die sich überhaupt ein?_ Nach all den Unfällen, nach all den Opfern und Fehlschlägen konnte InGen ihre Finger immer noch nicht von diesen Inseln lassen. Ihre selbst erschaffene Welt wollen sie einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Er hatte es damals schon gesagt: _Die Natur findet ihren Weg_. Also wie zum Henker kommt diese dumme Gesellschaft immer wieder auf den einen blöden Gedanken sie könne diese Naturgewalt kontrollieren, die ihnen bereits mehrfach entgleitet war?

Kopfschüttelnd griff er nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher an. Doch was er da sah ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

"Was?!"

Zutiefst erschüttert griff er nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer der Person die ihm als aller erstes einfiel: Grant. Er hoffte nur, dass die Nummer noch die selbe war, die er damals von dem Professor bekommen hatte, als sie sich im Krankenhaus von Costa Rica verabschiedet hatten.

A/N: So das war Kapitel 1. Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen und du bist neugierig auf das nächste Kapitel ;) Über ein Review würde ich mich auch sehr freuen :D danke!


End file.
